Depois que você se foi
by Adriana Swan
Summary: Blaise era o único para segurar a mão de Pansy naquele enterro. Fic BRONZE no III mini Challenge Blaise & Pansy do fórum 6v.


**Fic BRONZE no III Mini-Challenge Blaise/Pansy**** do forum 6v.**

Nome do autor: Adriana Swan  
Título: Depois que você se foi  
Sinopse: Blaise era o único para segurar a mão de Pansy naquele enterro.  
Capa: -  
Ship: Blaise e Pansy  
Gênero: Drama  
Classificação: k+  
Status: Completa  
Formato: Ficlet  
Observações: Música "Sinto Encanto" de Zélia Duncam  
Link para a fic se ela já estiver publicada: -

Tema: Morte

Itens: Luto e lágrimas falsas.

* * *

**Depois que você se foi**

**Adriana Swan**

"Eu ouço sobre o amor e me calo".

Pansy segurava um raminho de flores brancas que em sua opinião, eram bem sem graça. As pessoas a seu redor cochichavam lamentos e vestiam preto como se lamentassem a alma que velavam. Alguns metros a frente, a viúva chorava agarrada a seu único filho, imitação perfeita do pai.

Podia ser ela ali.

Chorando. Confortando uma criança sem pai, sem nome e sem futuro. Sendo ela própria uma mísera sombra de um passado brilhante e vivendo um presente miserável. Podia ser ela a esposa de Draco Malfoy. Podia ser ela a viúva.

Mas não era.

"Eu não quero nem saber o que me espera".

A seu lado, vestindo um terno preto impecável estava Blaise. Grande "amigo" do falecido. Ambos representando bem seu papel de luto, lamentando e elogiando aquele pelo qual já não tinham nenhum apreço há muito tempo. As pessoas parecem melhores depois que morrem.

Pansy estava impaciente. Não gostava de se sentir assim. Fora fácil esquecer Malfoy depois que ele casou com a tal da Astoria. Fora fácil _fingir_ que estava morto.

Mas agora que estava mesmo morto não parecia tão fácil assim.

"Eu acelero

Tomo um gole do que eu não conheço"

A mão quente de Blaise roçou a sua com a nítida vontade de a segurar. Pansy discretamente cruzou os braços, se resguardando em seu mundo complicado no qual existia ela e uma sensação desagradável de remorso. Nunca mais estaria com Malfoy, mas já não estavam juntos há anos; nunca mais o amaria, mas já não o amava faz tempo.

- Quer ir para casa? – Zabini perguntou num sussurro.

Pansy não respondeu de imediato. Brincou com as flores em suas mãos, enxugou uma lágrima inexistente.

- Poucas vezes usei esse vestido – ela comentou sem emoção. – Onde mais esse modelito preto poderia cair tão bem?

Blaise concordou compreensivo e a abraçou. Sabia que Pansy odiava aquele vestido.

"E meu primeiro porre será um mistério imenso"

A mão quente de Blaise na sua cintura dava a Pansy uma segurança que não sentia sozinha. Fora ele que a ajudara a esquecer Malfoy antes; fora ele que abrira seus olhos para o amor e a fez entender que o amor... bem, que o amor era algo muito sem graça. Ficava feliz que ele a tivesse mostrado que a vida sem amor era melhor, senão, as coisas poderiam ter dado errado para ela. Muito errado.

E ela seria a viúva ali.

Pela primeira vez desde que entrara naquele cemitério sentiu alívio. Não amar tinha suas vantagens.

"Eu vim do avesso, reverso do que era aceito"

Blaise viu o olhar de mágoa lançado por Astória para Pansy. A viúva sempre considerara a garota sua maior rival. Por sua vez, Pansy estava quieta, alheia ao ódio demonstrado pela outra, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos nostálgicos de angústia, dividida entre pesar e alívio.

E Zabini estaria ali para ajudá-la a se encontrar.

Sempre estivera.

"Ninguém sabe tudo, nada é perfeito"

- Acha que podia ter sido diferente? – Pansy perguntou em tom seco. O vestido apertado a incomodava, assim como incomodava o caixão fechado a sua frente e os malditos cochichos de lamentos falsos que as pessoas sussurravam umas pra as outras ao seu redor.

- Você queria que tivesse sido diferente? – ele indagou demonstrando uma indiferença que não sentia.

- Não – ela respondeu firme.

- Eu também não.

O silêncio se abateu sobre eles como se nunca houvesse havido outra possibilidade de futuro.

"Eu escuto fora, com o ouvido de dentro"

- Ele era um bom amigo – Blaise comentou cordial.

- Ele era um cretino – Pansy o contradisse, rindo de lado.

Ele retribuiu o meio sorriso e sua mão apertou a cintura de Pansy com mais força, sabia que aquele sorriso devia a machucar.

- Mas vou sentir saudades dele mesmo assim – completou ele com suavidade.

Pansy nada respondeu. Sentira falta de Malfoy por tempo demais.

"Eu me alimento do meu silêncio".

O olhar de Pansy Parkinson se cruzou com o de Astoria Malfoy por alguns segundos, até Pansy o desviar. Os olhos da viúva continham raiva, mágoa. Os de Parkinson indiferença. Ela sabia o quanto a esposa de Malfoy se remoia de ciúmes por ela e aquilo não a incomodava. Passara os primeiros anos daquele casamento vendo aquele ciúme como uma prova de que o loiro ainda devia sentir algo por ela. Já os últimos anos ela passara achando aquele ciúme todo, fruto de uma mente insegura e infantil.

Nunca o procurara, ele nunca a havia procurado também.

Para ela, Draco havia morrido anos atrás.

Fora seu silêncio que o matara dentro de si.

"E canto

Porque sinto encanto

Sinto e canto"

- Quer ir agora? – Blaise tornou a perguntar, preocupado com o olhar trocado pelas duas.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça e ambos deram as costas e saíram. Ainda puderam ouvir os primeiros punhados de terra ecoando sobre o caixão e o choro desesperado da viúva e do filho. Mais uma vez, Pansy levou o lenço aos olhos para enxugar lágrimas falsas e ficou surpresa ao constatar que dessa vez chorava mesmo.

Ao se aproximarem da saída Zabini a puxou para um abraço e deu um beijo leve em seu rosto molhado.

- Pode chorar por ele – ele sussurrou compreensivo. Estavam juntos agora, mas ele não tinha medo da sombra de Malfoy. Queria libertá-la disso.

- São lágrimas de nostalgia – ela comentou as enxugando.

- Vai ser difícil esquecê-lo – ele a confortou com carinho.

- Mas eu já o esqueci faz tempo – ela afirmou segura enxugando suas últimas lágrimas frias por um amor que não existia mais.

"Eu ouço sobre o amor e me calo"


End file.
